


who deserves it all

by OneTwoBreathe



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: (but this one is happy so it's fine), 5x13, Canon Compliant, M/M, Poetry, The Hike, poems only up in here, wedding references are making me weak, yes this is my branding now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTwoBreathe/pseuds/OneTwoBreathe
Summary: There's something to be said about finding the one.





	who deserves it all

You're too busy laughing now,  
crying from happiness and joy,  
and no words can express your love,  
but you will find them in time.

Because there's something to be said about,  
well, about hope and about home,  
about finding where you're from,  
about knowing you belong.

There's something to be said about truth,  
whether yours or the universe's,  
about knowing who is  _you_ ,  
about crossing the right bridges.

There's something to be said about  
finding who to give the gold,  
be it four rings or words you've told,  
about finding who to give the trust  
and the love you'd thought would rust,  
about finding who you'll kiss  
on the neck or on the lips,  
about your heart being on fire  
and him making it all better,  
about letting yourself fall  
and finding who deserves it all :  
the jokes and the laughs and the tears,  
the songs and the happiness and the fears,  
the Sunday mornings and the Thursday nights,  
and every single moment of your life.

There's something to be said about those things  
and about how they make you feel;  
and they'll taste like vows on your lips  
because they're nothing if not real.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. Schitt's creek is such a good show. I've been having a LOT of fun writing poetry these past months (i'm doing escapril on my instagram, wink wink, check it out, wink wink, @echecs.art) and I just had to write about these two. This is basically a poetic description of their relationship, and I'm really happy with it.  
> Please tell me what you think !


End file.
